In semiconductor devices, of which a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) is representative, the setting of the internal operation mode is changed depending on circumstances. For example, a semiconductor device is set to the test mode while an operation test of the semiconductor device is conducted before shipping (Patent Literature 1). In addition, an operation mode may be set when a semiconductor device is shipped according to a memory or an input/output device of a household electrical appliance and the like on which the semiconductor device will be mounted. Also, in order to support different types of household electrical appliances, the semiconductor device may be provided with different operation modes.
Generally, the setting described above is performed via an external connection terminal of the semiconductor device changes. For example, the semiconductor device includes a dedicated terminal for setting the test mode. In order to set the semiconductor device to the test mode, a high (H) level voltage or a low (L) level voltage is applied to the dedicated terminal. In this way, the semiconductor device is set to the test mode.